


Confession

by garylovesjohn



Category: Faith (Airdorf Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demons, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Ero Guro, Fainting, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mind Break, Non-Human Genitalia, Oviposition, Paralysis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priests, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Triple Penetration, Weirdness, all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: A young priest confesses his sins.
Relationships: Confessional Demon/John Ward
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> More Faith smut because someone has to be That Guy™ and ruin this good Christian fandom.  
> Once again, mind the tags. Nobody is forcing you to read.
> 
> Also, the Zalgo font might look wonky if you're viewing this on mobile.

John knelt in the dilapidated confession booth of the old church.

He didn't really know why he had gone in there. It was as if it had been calling to him and he had been unable to resist.

He hoped to find salvation but, deep down, he knew there was no light to be found here.

He heard rustling on the other side where the confessor should be. The air surrounding him turned heavy, like a blanket squeezing him too tightly.

He knew whatever was there could not absolve him.

But it didn't matter anymore.

He felt compelled to confess.

"Pray for me Father, for I have sinned."

W̫̟̘̯͉̺h̙̝͖a̞̫̦͔̼̗t͢ ͕̝̗͖̘̙s̯̖̤̕i̬̰͓̹n̢s̨̭̲͚̗̤̺̟ ͏̣̱h͏a̯̗̫̳̬̞v͇̘̮̻̮͟e̩͇̖͉͉̦̤ ̨͕̞̱̭͙͈y̷̰̙̯o͇̻͙͎̫u͍̯̯ ͇̦̖͓͓͘ͅc̩o̤̘͇͝m͏̟̮̥͔̫e̶̼̻̹̼͍͓̖ ̘̣̰͉t͇̼̝̜o̮̖̱͎ͅ ̵̣̘̭͕̱̥c̠o̙̫͎̜̞̩͓n̡͙̻f̰̕e҉s̮s?̣̦̩͇͙̬̮͠

"I tried to save a girl from evil, but my fears overcame me. I turned my back on the ministry... and broke my vows to God."

John swallowed hard, growing more and more uncomfortable as the presence on the other side took interest in him.

With a pounding heart and a brow covered in cold sweats, he carried on nevertheless.

"A year later, the girl reached out to me again. But in the end, I couldn't save her. I left her to die. I am sorry for these and my past sins."

He began to sob, remembering the grisly ordeal. He felt such guilt for his shortcomings. He was a coward. He was a sinner. A recidivist at that.

It was his fault all those people were dead.

Whatever sentence the confessor would pass on him, he deserved it.

Perhaps it would finally put an end to his nightmares.

Perhaps he would finally be at peace.

  
T̾͋͗̂̍ͤh͐ö̚u ̵ͨh͂̈̐̚͢a͐̉́ͮ̿ͯ̄s̛͆ͥ ͂̐ͪ͒ͣsͥa̶i͑̎͗͆͋̀dͥͮ͒͑̓͑͋ ͬ͒wé͋ll̎̏̆̀.̶̈ͤ͌̈̔

H̴͕͈͕̦͕͔e̥̗̳̺̦r̗̬e̱͎̰͙̪̬͈ ͍̭̗̙͢ͅi͙͖͜s̬͚̭͞ t̟͙̤̻̻h̫̙͕͇̠̩ͅy̲ ̢̗̻̗̳͖͓pe̦̺̹͚n̳͚͙͚͖a̛ͅn͚̠͉̟̟c͖̮̘e͓̩͕̺̦̪:̫̻̗̺̱͖͢ͅ

Ō̙̼͎̰̺͓͚͌ͣ̑̽̽ͣ̚F̥̩̹̦̤͚̼͉̤̯ͫ̀ͬ̅̈ͅF͙͈̭̘͔̞͓̮̘̹͔̀̎ͯͦͬ̋̓͑̊̉̓̏Ê̹͖͔̦̞̲͈͉̩ͥ̇ͩͫ̑̄̉̀̓͊̊͒ͩ͋̔̃ͭŘ͖̳̜̦̩̺̘̥̞͍̫̹̼͇͛ͥ̇͆ͯ͋ͪͅ ̲̫̫͇͔͇̭̻̜̥̲͚̇ͬ͆̒̅ͅY̟͉̟̞͖̰͙̞͎͎̜̣͂͋̏̿̽̾̀̓ͫ̇̇ͩ̍ͅO͍̻̭̦͈͔̞̜͕̱͇̯̻̫͍͎̘͐ͪͪ̀̉̇̄ͨͣͧͦ͐̄ͤ̌ͭ̈́̚U̪͚͖̗͛̏ͫ̉ͬ̌͐ͦͫ̅͂̀R̲̗̜̞̺̩̫̆̉̂ͯ͒̐̈́̽̌ͮ ̰̱̜̥̟͎̱̫̘̜̺̠̫̩͔͕̻̠͊̈͛̽ͦͥͮ͋͋̃̇͂̄͑Ḇ̣̜̦͇͉̯͈̮͕̱̋ͣ̍̓ͪ̆ͫ̽̇̊̊̋ͮ̒͗ͤͦ̚O̭͓͕̗͔̭̝͓̲͓͖̎̈́͛͂D̤͙̩͍̝̟͈̪̲ͨͦ̽̅ͨ̊̍͂ͧͣ̐̑ͦͤ͗̉̚Ÿ̝̫̗̼̞́͛̇͌͂̅̈́̃ͧͅ ͈̤͈͈̙̺ͪ͐̉̾͆ͬ͒̊̄ͯ̏ͬ̍̃͋T̩͖̮̙͔̤͔̬̫̝͙͚͕͊̑̄ͨ̅ͩ̈́ͬͫ̑ͬ̓̈́̅̏̍ͮ̚O̠̟̣̺̘͎̪̦̤̼̳̤̞͕͍͔͚̘͂̓̊ͧͩͭ̋ ̺͔̭̻̱̳͉͈̭̲̲̞͔͈̒͛̅̍̉ͪ͗͌ͅM͈̙̯͓̰̮̠͕̫̭͙̪̞̪̙̗͔̙͎ͤ̑͐͑̐̽͂̃͌ͣĚ͔͓̗̹̜̪͖͍̖̐̃ͪ̊̋͐͑̃͊̎

P͚ͅͅe̹r҉͔f̵̺̭ͅo̢̞͚r̢m̞ ̖̠̰t͕͚̺̮̝h̠̤̼͉̼͟ͅi̧͓̖͍s̟̗̜̣̹͎ ͡a̧̺̮̯̣̻̟̲c͈͙̦͕t̩͎͎̤͈̣ ͠o̫̥̻̝̩̺͕f̙̹̹̺͔ ̣c̡̮o̘͙̖n̠͙̞͖̲ṯ̦r͓̮̤̻̭ͅi̬̩̯̤̞t͚͈̺͈͎̠i̪̲̪o̜n̙͟… ̹͖͔̖͇͉̗a̡͖̠͍͇ͅn̷̖͓͕̭̰̟d̯͇ t͈̝̕h̛͇̩̳͓̳͈o̴̱̭̜u̬͈̜̲̥̣ ̼͈̝̳̻͕ṣ͕̟̭͢h̩̯̱̜a̛͙̭͉͕̭lt̠̜͙ ̯h̭̗͠a͙̬̮͙̙͓v͠e̤̙̘ ͓̼t̖͙̩h̵̥̘͔͉e ̛̫̙̼̦̗pȩ̥̟̜̭̖̟͇ac̛͈e̸͙͕̳͙̥̟̣ t̳̩̩h̨͍͕̘͚̼̳ͅơ̙̤u͙ ̬͢ș̱e̢͈e͇k͝e̴̟͖̜̜̼̱s̷̟̜̳̼̖͖̼t̬̱̠̺̻.̛͓̙̝  
̨̼̰  
Gi̡̪͖͎̬̤͙͔ve͚͕̱̞̬̪ ̫̩͕̺ţ̰ha̧͈͙n̢̠̦̗͇̪k͍͉̟̗̩ͅs̳̙͇̭̫̜͖ ̫̻̝to͚̣̥ ̬̮̣̳͇ţ̭͈̲̖h̖͉̞͚̱ę̺̙̲̭̫͖ ̼Ļo͍r̟̜̳d͓̖͘ f̛̰͙o̡̰͚̮̣̰r̵̺̗̲̳̺̯͎ ̳͖̜h̗̠̠̯̣e̬̥ ҉̩͇̠̗i҉͙̘͇ş̘̙̰ ͚̰̰̘̹̘g̴͎̫o͔̣̙̳͟od̛̟.҉

  
"For his mercy endures forever."

Shaken, John walked out of the cramped space, gasping for air.

The heavy curtain that separated the two parts of the confessional suddenly opened, startling him. From where he was, he could only see darkness within. So black, in fact, that it didn't seem natural.

Perhaps he was meant to go in there.

Cautiously, he approached to peer within.

As he did, a giant hand, blood red and clawed, forcefully grabbed a hold of his chest and pulled him into the cold abyss.

John found himself on all fours, in an unknown place, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

It made no sense for such a vast area to exist where only a wooden lattice was before.

He began to wonder if he was dead, but the dull ache where the hand had grabbed him indicated that he wasn't.

Looking at his chest for bruises, he came to the shameful realization that his clothes were gone. He was entirely naked in a strange location.

What a nightmare.

He tried moving around, covering his privates, but he felt as if his body weighed a ton.

He didn't get very far. Especially since the ground was littered with so many bones it was difficult not to trip with every step he took.

The area seemed closed off. In the pitch blackness before him, he saw red arms raised to the skies. If there even was a sky here. It felt cold like he was outside, but there were no stars above, no wind to grace his skin, no comforting sounds of nature.

The air was stale, slightly damp, and wholly unpleasant.

Just like that old church. He had to still be inside somehow.

How had he gotten here? Surely there was an exit somewhere.

There had to be.

He looked around in vain.

But, as he did, he began to discern a shadow moving over the white bones.

That's when he realized he no longer had his cross with him.

As the horror of the situation began to sink in, the demon revealed itself before John.

It was a floating grey corpse wrapped in a tattered burial shroud. Its head was missing, severed at the neck, which was now a gaping wound caked in dried, black blood. Above it, a bright red halo, malformed and disjointed, like a smear.

John had seen this one before. It was like a fever dream. That thing had stood over his shoulder countless times. He had caught glimpses of it hovering behind his reflection. In mirrors, in windows, in water.

Now it actually stood before him.

In the flesh.

He could only stare, mouth agape, as the creature approached.

He began to cry, joining his hands together, begging for absolution.

This demon knew his sins.

This demon had ordered his penance.

John would do well to atone for all he had done and all he had failed to do.

He tried moving away when the repulsive monster was so near that its stench made his eyes sting, but it was as if his entire body was made of lead. His muscles felt relaxed, somehow, but he was frozen in place.

And it was not fear that paralyzed him.

The demon had him in its power.

He could only watch, with his heart pounding in his chest, as the creature circled him a few times before settling behind him, as it always did.

He felt his body shift against his will, pulled upward like a puppet on strings. He was still kneeling, but in this position, his ass was extremely vulnerable.

Panic gained him, but he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't even tense up in fear. Only his brain was freaking out, the rest of him was weirdly comfortable despite the situation.

It wasn't long before he felt something teasing his parted buttcheeks. Like three limbs, independent of each other, caressing his intimacy.

It was cold and slimy, dripping with thick goop. Its prongs teased his hole, circling it gently, poking it playfully.

He shivered, both from the low temperature and the disgusting sensations. His hole puckered in response to the unwanted touch.

Until the three appendages reunited and sought to bore their way into him.

John did his best to resist, but his body surrendered to the penetration shamefully quick.

A lewd moan escaped his open mouth and he blushed deeply to hear it. Blood rushed to his cock, stiffening it with an undesirable arousal. Leaking with a need that he refused to admit.

Once inside, the eldritch phallus opened again, stretching his guts wide. They twirled and wiggled deep within, dancing in his stomach.

He tried to squirm away to no avail. He couldn't do anything other than shudder every time those things grazed over his prostate and delved past his second hole.

All those magical parts of him he ignored the existence of.

He felt as if the three prongs were growing in size. Reaching further than they should.

When he looked down, he saw them squirming beneath the skin of his belly. Yes, they had indeed expanded. They were like tentacles exploring his entire digestive tract.

He whined, both in fear and sweet agony, as he felt them delve ever deeper within. So big, so energetic. He hated how good they felt, leaving him on the edge of an orgasm he fought to suppress.

They just kept growing and growing.

Until he felt something making its way up his throat.

He choked and gurgled, shaking his head, trying to swallow the lump back to no avail.

The tip of one of the appendages began to slither atop his drooling tongue, worming its way past his trembling lips.

John saw it dangling before his eyes, red and slimy. Every now and then, it would gently caress his face, drenching it with whatever fluid those foul things secreted.

He couldn't breathe. He was impaled on a demon's dick. That thing occupied the entirety of his guts, his stomach, his esophagus.

It should have hurt, but somehow it felt oddly satisfying. The soothing coolness of it that never changed despite his heated insides. The soft textures that caressed him from within. The gentle undulations through him.

He completely lost it and came so hard he finally saw the stars he had been looking for previously.

The lack of oxygen made him dizzy, but he soon realized he could gasp just enough not to pass out. He let the demon dominate his limp body as he remained seated on those large, red tentacles.

The two that remained deeper inside were swaying like seaweed amidst the waves.

John watched on as they squirmed beneath his skin. It felt so good, his eyes rolled back in his skull. He abandoned himself to these otherworldly sensations, wondering if he wasn't just sinking further into sin by doing this.

But he was too taken by pleasure to truly care at the moment.

Why were demons so good at this?

Who could ever hope to resist them?

Perhaps the cultists were right all along.

He mewled as the penetrations became more vigorous. His hole taut to its limits around those fleshy prongs defiling it, rubbing it as red as they were.

He was burning up, ignited by an unnatural passion he had never experienced before. Had he been able to move, he would have rocked his hips to meet the rhythm of his partner.

All he could do right now is take it. As deep and hard as the demon gave him.

Soon enough, all three tentacles were out of his mouth, flailing upon his face. They briefly retreated within his throat only to shoot past his lips once more. Over and over again. Tearing numerous dry orgasms out of the poor priest they were violating.

Until they squirmed their way back down into his guts.

John coughed and sputtered, reeling from the assault.

Before he could even begin to wonder what the demon was doing, he felt his insides expanding to accommodate something. He didn't know what, but it was large and heavy.

He felt it go up his anus, stretching it further as it passed, settling inside of his abused rectum.

Then the tentacles pulled away, leaving his hole gaping wide, but not enough for whatever had just been deposited to come out on its own.

I̙̩̖'l̦̼̏̓̽ͨ͝l͖̬ͅ ̿̉̂̄̄͏͙̪̯̥̣s̵̟̤̒̍̊ͭ͆̈ͅe̻̳͓̠͒ͣ̔̾̄e̤̺̯̙ͣͪ͞ ̠̯̲̻͉͆̌y̨͓̣̙ͅo̪̳̺̓̀ͣ̈̉͠u͎̝̞͗͐͜ ̷̳͓̞̝͕̯ͥ̾̎́a͇̦͔͠g̵͈̈́̑̔aͫ͊̓̏͗͗ī̡̔ͬ̊ͥ̚n͓͕̺͓̤͈͙.̪͔̄ͫ.̠̥̣͖͎.̢̻͎ͮ͑̊͆̂̚

The demon vanished into thin air and, just like that, John found himself sprawled across the floor in front of the confessional. His discarded clothes were strewn haphazardly around his limp, panting body.

He was confused, staring listlessly at the cobwebbed ceiling above.

What had just happened?

He would have even questioned if it had been real or not, however, that thing was still inside of him. He could feel it in his ass, huge and cold. Proving this had truly happened just now.

Painstakingly gathering his strength, John rose to a squat, trying to push whatever offering the demon had bestowed upon him out.

It wouldn't budge.

He tried again, but it felt as if it was stuck in there. The constriction of his body around its bumpy surface caused yet another dry orgasm to rock him to the core.

He sobbed, helpless. He had to get that thing out. Whatever it was, he didn't want it inside of him. He would barely be able to walk while carrying this inside of his poor intestines.

He tried getting his fingers in there to see if he could somehow dislodge it.

It was too deep for him to reach without shoving nearly half his hand within.

He touched it with fingertips, feeling how hard it was. Poking it did absolutely nothing. He couldn't grab a hold of it like this.

He tried massaging his stomach, pushing down on the lump from outside.

It didn't work either.

John collapsed to the floor, crying in defeat, holding onto his swollen abdomen. He was stuck with no other choice but to carry what was likely a demon's spawn.

He didn't want it to hatch inside of him. That would probably kill him.

He kept pushing sporadically. However, after the intense encounter, he had little to nothing left to give and eventually passed out from exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Wishlist FAITH on Steam and play the demo if you haven't already.  
> www.garylovesyou.com


End file.
